


Snow Fall

by Rebel_Scum1221



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Established Relationship, F/M, Grumpy Bean and the Sunshine One, It would have been more but, Its been sitting here for a while, Nontraditional use of cookie dough, Rey loves the snow and Ben hates it, Rey works at a daycare, Reylo - Freeform, Somehow mickey mouse clubhouse references are in this?, This is fluff, This was supposed to be 3000 some odd words and yeah, This was supposed to be out in October, We got snow and baking so its kinda christmasy?, We got some mini smut, its not, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Scum1221/pseuds/Rebel_Scum1221
Summary: "It was forecasted to snow that entire evening too. That evening as they lay on the couch binge-ing The Office Rey said, “I hope work gets canceled tomorrow.”Ben hugged her closer and whispered, “Me too.”Also known as the fic where work does get canceled, cookies are baked and cookie dough is licked off of things.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be posted in October but I am terrible and as you can tell its obviously not October so.

It was snowing, in October, because Colorado weather was stupid and apparently mother nature or whatever other divine force that ruled over the planet decided that Coloradans needed a snow day.

Ben hated snow like he hated rain and practically anything else that fell from the sky. It was cold and wet, and irritating. Not to mention, a pain in the ass to get off of his car that Ben and Rey, unfortunately, couldn’t keep in their apartment’s designated parking garage.

He hated snow, but the one thing that Ben guessed made it bearable was Rey. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, she made everything bearable. There was something about how she saw the world that gave his life more meaning because it meant she saw him as something more than what he was. So when she smiled and stuck her tongue out to catch the big fat flurries of snow when she got off the bus that evening, he just looped his arm around her waist and smiled into her yellow beanie, its fluffy white pom-pom tickling his nose.

It had been snowing all day, but the roads stayed clear, not quite cold enough yet to prevent it from melting. He had driven to work that day, not caring that he’d have to scrape ice off of his car if it meant heated seats and warm air for a few minutes more and freezing lungs for a few less. But Rey had just bounded down the stairs that morning and bounced up and down, the scarf she bundled up in— Ben’s favorite blue one with the grey tassels— flying up and down with her.

He relished in the kiss she gave him— the warmth before the icy breaths they’d share— before they both exited into what was still supposed to be a nice fall day.  
It was forecasted to snow that entire evening too. That evening as they lay on the couch binge-ing The Office Rey said, “I hope work gets canceled tomorrow.”

Ben hugged her closer and whispered, “Me too.”

~~~

“Check your email.” There was a kiss below his ear by the skin right before his hair started before Rey added, “I want to see if you got lucky too.”

Ben “hmm’d” a response, a question to her words. His brain was still muddled with sleep and work wasn’t exactly the first thing on his mind when Rey woke him up like this.

“I got off of work today. Too much snow and we’re supposed to get hit with a blizzard here in a few hours.” Her hand ran up his torso brushing against his skin because, despite his hate of the cold, Ben ran hot when he slept and keeping a shirt on would be like sleeping in a second skin. She peppered kisses under his jaw, up to the mole by his nose, until Ben finally peeled his eyes open and rightfully kissed her.

The kiss wasn’t special, there was no electric spark that you hear about in books, just comfortable familiarity and unspoken promises.

It was the start to every morning, except their roles were usually reversed.

Rey was never up before him except on special occasions. Ben double-checked his mental calendar as he sat up grabbing his phone from the nightstand, making sure he wasn’t missing their anniversary. _December 9th, it's not for another two months._

He flipped open his phone, Rey staring at him from his home screen. She was holding a baby kangaroo from some traveling safari group that they saw at a rodeo, face alight in the same smile he still couldn’t believe he got to experience daily.

There were about fifty new emails, the annoying red bubble mocking his work of insistently deleting junk mail the night before. Ben was ninety percent sure that over half of them were from Hux asking about shit that he should already know.

Sure enough, the first three were from him. Ben scrolled down to find something about the ripeness of cantaloupes that was sent to his personal email and a message from Snoke. He clicked it open.

Rey leaned inward, cheek brushing against his shoulder as she read it with him.

Work was canceled.

He could feel Rey smile against him.

“Wow, Snoke wasn’t an ass for once. I’m shocked.” Her sarcasm made Ben laugh through his nose the puffs of his breath moving her hair that lay draped across his shoulder. She turned to look at him before rising onto her knees and shimmying off the bed. “Looks like I get you the whole day.”

“Looks like it.” Whatever were they gonna do?

Ben had some ideas.

~~~

It appeared Rey was set on making snicker-doodle cookies because the weather was fitting and they had no hot chocolate. Solid reasoning Ben guessed. He wasn’t going to complain, not when she was being adorable in the overpriced, fancy apron he got her for Christmas the first year they met because she had briefly mentioned one evening that she liked to bake.

It appeared every day was a Hallmark movie with Rey, especially when the flour was dusting her nose _just so_ and she danced about the kitchen as Paper Rings by Taylor Swift played out of her phone.

Ben smiled silently, moving to sit down on the island bar-stool after grabbing the sugar off of the top shelf. His butt hadn’t even touched the seat before Rey drug him back into the kitchen, swaying and springing around with him in some sort of attempted swing dance, flinging different ingredients around as she went. Rey was laughing. It was right.  
There was a reason she came into his life. Moments like this just reiterated the fact that whatever they had was meant to be. It gave him hope that he wouldn’t fuck this up like his parents did. That he wouldn’t ever lose her.

~~~

“There’s extra cookie dough.” Ben swiped a finger through its sticky goodness even as he grabbed another freshly baked cookie. He had lost count as to what number he was going on. Six? Seven? He couldn’t find it in him to care. They were just _that_ good.

“Ayee!” Rey swatted at his hand and stole the bowl from him. “You can’t eat it yet.”

“We’re you planning on freezing it?” That was occasionally something Rey did. Keeping an extra stock of cookies around just in case cravings arose one day.

“No.” She had a mischievous glint to her eyes. Ben raised an eyebrow in response. He could interpret that look in many ways. “It’s a surprise tool that will help us later,” she whispered as she raised her hand to one side of her mouth in a poor attempt to mimic the one and only mickey mouse.

“Please tell me you did not just use mickey mouse clubhouse to insinuate things.”

“I’m sorry! We played it for the kids on Tuesday and I couldn’t help it.” Rey, who had an aura of innocence that surrounded her— considering she worked at a daycare— was anything but. Ben was determined to find out what exactly she had in mind for this cookie dough.

“So are you going to tell me what your plans are.”

“Surprise tool Ben, _surprise_ tool.”

~~~

Good things come to those who wait.

It was the mantra that Ben spoke over and over to keep from flinging their bedroom door open and pouncing. Physical restraint. If he had any veins in his forehead, they would definitely be popping out.

His hand was already on the handle when Rey called out, signaling that she was ready, and his cock was already hard thinking about exactly what she was doing behind that wretched door.

She smiled at him, the soft plain of her tummy shuddering at her giggles. Ben forced himself to walk toward her, in the gate that Rey classified as “lumbering like a man who can’t seem to feel his feet”. That was likely an accurate statement. Granted, Ben could hardly feel anything when she treated him like this, his brain to caught up in her to figure out how to properly walk.

He was a lovesick fool. His mother had called him as such when he finally got around to taking Rey to meet his family. She wooed them all with her sunlit charm, and he just fell harder. She was the sun and somehow Ben had become the moon, reflecting her glow unto those he had left in darkness for so long. He had asked her to marry him three days later.

There was no stopping his attraction for her, no partial pause. He doubted there ever would be.

Somehow, by the grace of everything that’s holy, Ben made it to the bed and leaned over, putting both arms beside Rey’s head and spreading her legs with his torso. She wrapped them around him, still laughing.

“So cookie dough may not have been the best substance to use for this.”

Ben just looked down at her, his questioning gaze answering for him as he brought his hands to her arms and moved them to rest above her head.

“It doesn’t stay on that easy.” She inhaled sharply as he moved down her chest, releasing her arms to stroke his hands down her sides as he took her left nipple into his mouth, the sweet and savory hint of cinnamon crossing his tongue. As if to prove her point, flakes of dough rolled off of her stomach and onto the sheets. “See.”

“Well then, it looks like I’ll have to work faster at licking it off.”

Rey hummed underneath him bringing her hands to run through his hair. Ben drug his teeth across her sternum, taking a generous amount of cookie dough into his mouth and moving up to meet her lips. He always loved her cookies, really anything she baked, but he had an inkling that snickerdoodles would become his favorite after this. Cinnamon sugary goodness hit his tongue, and Ben was sure Rey could taste the cookie dough on his mouth as she kissed him.

She hummed below him. Ben left her lips to travel lower.

“You taste so good,” He said as he licked his lips, catching a crumb of dough with the tip of his tongue. “But I know something that is even better.” His hands were under her now, lifting her lower back so that he gained better access to her entrance before bringing his lips to her clit.

Rey tasted exactly how she had when he first went down on her, though the added taste of cinnamon on his tongue gave an added flare that he filed away in his brain for later memory.

There were many things in that file. Instances that left him breathless, things that he loved. It was long, and Ben realized maybe, to his disbelief, he would be adding snow days to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you come back to your fic after a month finish writing smut, realize you wrote it in the wrong POV so you delete it, only to come back to it a month later and try to finish it in a rush and decide fuck it this fic that was intended to be 3000 some odd words will just have to be a thousand something. 
> 
> Also this was unbeta'd so, yeah thank you for your patience.
> 
> I apologize. I just need it out there so I don't feel like shit.


End file.
